


Wake up calls

by JigglyJelly (orphan_account)



Series: Requested Stories! [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning After, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JigglyJelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested drabble of the morning after a passionate night. Sebastian x Ciel one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Again, sorry for the long wait! I’ve been spending more time on Tumblr these days instead of writing/reading fanfictions, so follow me on Tumblr (link on profile) if you want to keep up with what I’m up to with the fandom so far! Feel free to drop a message, as I love receiving them! :D This drabble (I think?) is requested by a Tumblr follower and I thought that it would be nice to share it with some readers on this site! Anyway, please enjoy!

Wake up calls

The morning ray peeped through the closed curtains. Gentle waves of breeze blew into the master’s bedroom as birds chirped faintly outside the Phantomhive manor. In the manor’s hallway, a demonic butler pushed the breakfast tray towards the master’s bedroom; a satisfied, refreshing smile plastered on his perfectly handsome face and he knocked the bedroom’s door before walking inside. Walking across the room to pull the curtains, his low, silky voice called out to his little lord:

“Young Master, it is time for you to wake up.”

A groan came from the king-sized bed and the boy shifted under the blanket. His dark blue hair was the only thing visible on the bed as his face dug into the pillow. Ciel’s hands clutched onto the bed sheets and hid under the blanket, ignoring his butler’s voice. Sebastian frowned disapprovingly.

“Young Master,” the demon repeated, walking towards the bed, ”it is time for you to wake up.”

“Just give me five more minutes, Sebastian.” Ciel groaned lazily, refusing to obey his servant.

The butler sighed in defeat.

Suddenly, an idea came into his mind and he smirked smugly. Gloved hands found their way under the thick blanket and lifted it completely, exposing the lithe body underneath. Red, amused eyes looked at the body as Sebastian smirked triumphantly at the sight of his naked master.

Ciel’s behind was covered in long-lasting love bites and scratches; every inch of the boy’s body was marked with the demon’s fervent kiss marks from the night before. The butler’s smirk widened further when his eyes moved down onto the boy’s hips. He licked his lips unconsciously. Strong, obvious bruises that resembled two hands could be seen on Ciel’s slender hip, and Sebastian smiled as he recalled last night’s passionate experience. Leaning forward to examine the body closer, the demon’s lips pressed along the hips, all the way to the little lord’s neck. Ciel, who was now fully awake, shivered at the sensation.

“Se-bastian…” he moaned softly, his breathing fastened slightly, “st-op that…ah…”

The butler growled lowly as his lips stopped at the boy’s ear. He breathed hotly against the boy’s lobe before nipping it, eliciting more erotic sounds from the body beneath.

“Young Master…” Sebastian whispered seductively, his hands running around Ciel’s lithe body. “If you don’t wake up within the next 30 seconds…” he licked the boy’s lobe, “I will be glad to repeat our intimate ‘activities’ last night…”

Ciel gasped and sat up, pushing his butler behind, away from him. His cheeks flushed furiously as he turned around, facing his smirking demon. Sebastian chuckled at the boy’s reaction.

“What-what a bad way to wake someone up!” Ciel stuttered, avoiding the demon’s glare. “There’s n-no way I can handle you and your wi-wild carnal desires after what-what you did to me last night! You-you were way too rough!!”

Sebastian laughed contently. “Yes, my lord.” He bowed at his master, his sinister smirk found its way onto his face again. “After all, my lord…” he looked at the heavily marked body again, “I think I’ll be fine not trying to devour you within the next few days.”

Ciel’s head tilted in confusion, unsure of the demon’s response. “What exactly do you mean…?”

“I believe you’ll have to find out yourself, Young Master.”

Ciel hopped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Sebastian held back his urge to laugh.

A loud, surprised gasp was heard before a furious ‘Sebastian you moron what did you do to me’ came out from the doorway.

Sebastian chuckled and started preparing the cup of tea for his adorable little lord.

 

-The end-

**Author's Note:**

> So~ that was the end of this drabble! I’m not sure when’s the next time I’ll update/post anything since I don’t really write on a schedule and often I don’t feel like writing anything… (so sorry!) Nevertheless, tell me how you feel about this drabble! Feel free to leave a review or message me, I love receiving them! Compliments and criticisms are both greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> -JigglyJelly-


End file.
